Closer To The Edge
by StereoRiptide
Summary: -Sequel to Last Of The American Girls-  Damon and Elena are thrilled to find out they're expecting a baby. Then the unexpected happens, and Damon is left with a decision that will effect not only his life... but everyone else's. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: The sequel arrives! Hopefully you'll enjoy it, if not...constructive criticism is always appreciated. There won't be as much Elena in the beginning of this story, hopefully that won't bother too many people. But there will be loads of Damon, Alaric, and two new characters I will introduce soon. The first couple chapters will be kinda slow but after that the real story begins. I used some scenes from one of my other favorite shows. Can anyone guess which one?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Closer To The Edge~<br>**__**Chapter 1**_

_Before I met my husband, I'd never fallen in love, though I'd stepped in it a few times.  
>-Rita Rudner <em>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"We're having a baby." Elena whispers, playing with my fingers.

"Yes, we are." I reply, running my hand up and down her arm. We're sprawled out on the couch, Elena lying back against my chest, both of us still trying to let the news soak in.

"We should tell Ric and Jenna tonight after dinner." She says, turning her head to look up at me.

"Don't you want to wait?" I ask, stroking her cheek.

"No, I can't keep a secret from her, and you sure as hell can't lie to Ric. He sees right through you." She says, smirking.

"True. Even I'll admit that." I reply.

* * *

><p>"Your WHAT? Are you kidding me? You aren't even married yet." Jenna exclaims, jumping off the couch.<p>

"Jenna come on, don't be so hard on 'em. They've been together a long time and they're engaged at least." Ric says, trying to calm his wife down. I smirk and give him a thumbs up from across the room.

"Why do you always have to take Damon's side? You _should _be defending your _wife._" Jenna yells, pointing to herself dramatically.

"Well this didn't go as planned." I sigh.

"Shut up Damon. For once in your life, please, just shut up." Jenna groans, covering her ears and running up the stairs. A second later and her bedroom door slams, echoing throughout the house.

"I'll go calm her down." Ric sighs, standing and disappearing up the stairs.

"That was fun." I say, smirking and sitting down next to Elena.

"That was not _fun_, Damon. I didn't expect her to freak out like that." Elena says, lying her head on my shoulder.

Ten minutes later and there's still no sign of Jenna. Sarah and Claire sit on each of my knees, talking to each other in whatever unknown language they speak. I pull out my phone and text Ric.

_Any progress on your end? -Captain Awesome_

A few minutes later and my phone vibrates in Claire's hand.

"Lemme see that for a second Claire-bear." I say and she hands the phone over with a smile.

_Some. We'll be back downstairs in a sec. -Trusty Sidekick_

"Alaric says Jenna's coming around." I tell Elena.

"You're texting each other from the same house?" She asks.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I ask her, smirking.

"Nope, just saying." She replies, returning the smirk.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." Jenna says, coming down the stairs.

"It's all good, Jenna." I say, pulling Sarah's lollipop off my cheek.

"I'm happy for you guys. I know for a fact at least _one of you_ will be a great parent." She says, faking a smile in my direction.

"Jenna, I'm touched, really. But I happen to think Elena will be a great parent as well." I say, winking at her. She rolls her eyes and takes Sarah and Claire off my lap.

"Time for bed, you two. Bye guys."

"Bye Jenna." Elena and I call after her. Alaric laughs when she's out of earshot, hitting my shoulder.

"That was fun." I tell him.

"Yea, nice having you over, man." He says, reaching his hand down to help pull me up.

"Congratulations, by the way." He adds, as me and Elena exit the house.

"Thanks Ric" Me and Elena say together as we climb into my blue Chevy.

* * *

><p>"I'm scared." Elena whispers against my chest.<p>

"Of what, love?" I ask, brushing the hair off her cheek.

"What if I'm not good at this?" She asks.

"You're already awesome at whatever _it_ is." I tell her.

"You'll be a great dad, Damon." She says, lifting her head to look at me.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" I groan, keeping my eyes closed.<p>

"I think I'm showing." Elena says, leaning over my once sleeping form.

"That's awesome, baby." I tell her, trying to go back to sleep.

"Do you wanna see?" She asks.

"Is there a chance I can see _after_ 9:00am?" I ask, opening one eye to look at the alarm clock.

"Daammoonn" She whines, bouncing up and down.

"Ok fine, lemme see." I say, rolling over to face her. She climbs off the bed and lifts her shirt, exposing her stomach.

"You look skinny as ever." I tell her. Hoping to end this conversation quickly and get back to resting.

"You don't see it?" She asks, frowning and rubbing her stomach.

"Maaaybe, but I've been conditioned over time to say 'you look skinny as ever' and that's what I'm going with." I say, climbing out of bed and walking away.

"Damn it, Damon. Tell me I'm fat." Elena yells from the bedroom.

* * *

><p>I grab the newspaper and walk back into the house, passing Elena in the living room. She's staring at her stomach in the mirror once again.<p>

"Nice, look how fat you are." I say, walking passed her.

"Shut up, Damon." She says angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

"Are you my baby?" I say softly, bouncing Sarah on my hip. "Are you my baby, yes you are." I tell her, smiling. "My sweet, baby girl. You're all mine." I add happily.

I turn around and see Jenna standing behind me with her hands on her hips.

"You're not my baby are you, no." I say, turning to face Jenna. "You're not mine at all." I add, handing her over.

"What is crazy Elena saying to you, Sarah Saltzman? Is she trying to snatch you up?" Jenna says, taking the one year old in her arms.

* * *

><p>"I seem to be getting two heartbeats this time." Dr. Marshall says.<p>

"That's normal right? I mean, mine and the babies?" I ask, getting nervous.

"Let me rephrase it. If we're counting yours...I seem to be getting _three_ heartbeats." He says.

"Are you sure, Doc? I mean...does that mean..." Damon says.

"I've only been doing this for thirty years, but yes. Congratulations, you're carrying twins."

"Damn 'Lena, twins must run in your family." Damon laughs, leaning over to kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"I'm going over to Jenna's. Be back soon, babe." Elena says, leaning over the couch to give me a peck on the lips and then turning towards the door.

"Hurry back Miss Salvatore, I'll make dinner." I call after her as she shrugs her coat on. Her round belly seems to be getting bigger by the day. Only one month left until her due date. We decided we wanted the sexes to be a surprise. Elena also decided that she didn't want to have a round belly in her wedding photos so we had a small event with immediate family only.

"K, love you." She says, opening the front door.

"Love you too. Drive safe." I yell as she closes it behind her. I watch the news for a couple minutes then make my way to the kitchen to start dinner. Spaghetti sounds nice right about now.

* * *

><p>I'm stirring my homemade sauce when my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket.<p>

"Salvatore speaking" I say, leaning my head to hold the phone against my shoulder as I return to stirring.

"Mr. Salvatore, this is Mystic Falls General Hospital, I'm calling about your wife..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Closer To The Edge~<br>**__**Chapter 2**_

_We have no right to ask when sorrow comes, "Why did this happen to me?" unless we ask the same question for every moment of happiness that comes our way. ~Author Unknown _

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"Ric, it's Damon. Elena's in the hospital. I just got here. Meet me soon, k, please." I leave the message while running through the parking lot. I eventually make it inside.

"I need Elena Gil... Salvatore's room number." I tell the lady at the front desk, bending over to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry sir, that patient is in surgery right now. You'll have to wait on the third floor, there's a waiting room to the left." She says. I groan and walk to the elevator.

I sit for half an hour before Dr. Marshall appears from around a corner. He walks over to me with his head down, still in his green scrubs.

"What's going on? What happened?" I ask, standing and running my hands through my hair.

"Your wife was in a car accident." He says, keeping his head down.

"Oh god. Shit, shit, shit." I whisper, pacing around the room. "Is she ok?"

"There was some damage to the right leg and head but I was able to sew most of it up." He says.

"Oh...the babies. Are the babies alright?" I ask, shaking his shoulders.

"We had to deliver them, Damon. But they were almost fully developed and are in the nursery now." He replies.

"Thank god." I sigh, letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"There's one more thing..." He starts.

"What else could possibly go wrong?" I ask, smirking at him.

"Your wife had internal brain damage. I'm afraid she's in a coma."

"A...a coma?" I ask. My hands begin to shake and my heart seems to stop beating.

"Yes. We don't know when she'll wake up." He says.

"But she _will _wake up, right?" I ask, bending over with my hands on my knees.

"We're very confident that she will, yes. You can see her if you want." He says.

I nod and follow him down the hall and into a white room. I freeze when I see Elena. Her head has a bandage around it, her right leg in a cast. She looks as if she's in a deep, peaceful, sleep. I smile, in spite of the circumstance, and walk over to caress her cheek.

"Could you give us a minute?" I ask, not bothering to face the doctor, but the door clicks shut a second later.

"They say you'll wake up soon, love. Our babies are ok, they're both in the nursery, I just haven't gone to see them yet. I'm sure they're as beautiful as you are. We never even talked about names. Hell, I don't even know the sexes of 'em yet. I probably should've asked, but I was too busy worrying like crazy about you. You really scared me this time. Why can't you be more careful?

I'm going to go see them. Elena...our babies are here, and you're here. That's all that matters to me. Our family is going to be just fine."

* * *

><p>My walk to the nursery is one full of thoughtful silence. I stand in front of the glass, looking inside at all of the tiny humans. After a few minutes I finally build up enough courage to knock on the door. A small nurse opens it with a smile.<p>

"Are you a father of one of these children?" She asks. I nod and she gestures for me to follow her inside.

"What's your last name, son?" She asks as I wash my hands with baby soap.

"Salvatore" I tell her.

"Come on then." She says, walking towards the other side of the room. She stops in front of two baby beds.

"These are the little ones. Born only an hour ago. Both boys." She says, smiling at me. My breath gets caught in my throat. I just stand, staring at the two amazing creatures I helped create. _My sons._

"If you want to hold one just make sure you support their head. I'll be over there if you need me." The nurse says, walking away.

I look down at the little bracelets attached to their ankles. '_Baby Salvatore' _they both say.

"Excuse me" I say in a load whisper, the nurse turns around to walk towards me.

"Yes?" She whispers when she reaches my side.

"Can I hold them both?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course, dear." She says, she picks up _Baby Salvatore #1 _and places him in the crook of my right arm. I hold him against me as an overwhelming amount of love, joy, and happiness, fill my heart. She places _Baby Salvatore #2 _in my other arm and watches me curiously.

"These are you first children, aren't they, son?" She asks, smiling. I nod and start to sway back and forth, rocking the babies gently. "Are you going to name them?" She asks.

"My wife and I never talked about names..." I start and she nods, turning and walking away.

"Hi guys." I whisper to the little ones in my arms. "It's daddy."

"You don't need to worry, or be afraid of all this _stuff_. Because I'll protect you, always, and no matter what." I tell them. I walk over and sit down in a nearby rocking chair, propping my feet up and rocking back and forth slowly.

"When I was a kid, a little older than you guys, my dad always wanted me to be just like him. Do everything he did, say everything he did, and love all the things he did. I didn't figure it out until much later, but... I didn't have to be that way. I guess what I'm trying to say is... you guys don't have to be just like me to have my love. It's yours no matter what you do, say, or love. Promise me you'll always remember that, k?"

"Now, we still have that little issue with names. We can't call you _Salvatore #1 _and _Salvatore #2 _for the rest of your lives. I wish your mom was awake to do this. I have no clue what to..."

"Samuel. That's your new name, little guy. Now what about your brother? How about... Joel?"

"Samuel and Joel. I like that. It has a certain ring to it. Now what about middle names? Should you both have different ones, the same, or none at all?"

"Hmm..how about Joel Armani and Samuel Varvatos. Now _those _are names."

"I'm gonna go see if uncle Ric is here. I promise to come back soon." I say, standing and lying them back down in their beds. "Love you guys."

* * *

><p>"Damon" Ric exclaims, standing up from his chair in the waiting room. "What happened? What's going on? Is she ok? How are the babies?" He asks in one breath.<p>

"Car accident. Elena hurt her head. She's in a coma, Ric." I say slowly.

"Holy shit." He murmurs, running his hands through his hair. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"They don't know when she'll wake up, but they know she isn't going anywhere anytime soon." I tell him.

"Oh god Damon, the babies. What happened to them?" Ric asks.

"They're fine. I have two sons." I say, smiling slightly and sitting down in a chair. Ric takes the seat beside me and starts taking deep breaths.

"Congratulations." He says, smiling at me for a second until guilt takes over his face.

"No, no... I meant congratulations on the babies... not Elena. I mean... that must be horrible for you... and I probably just made things worse... Damn it, Damon, I'm sorry." He says quickly.

"It's fine Ric. Elena will wake up anytime now. " I sigh.

"But you do realize what today is... right?" He asks.

"What?"

"Your sons were born on Friday the thirteenth, man." He says, smirking.

"Oh.. May 13th, I forgot." I say, getting lost in thought.

"So did you name them? The twins, I mean." Ric asks.

"Yea..."

"And..." He says, gesturing for me to continue.

"Samuel and Joel." I tell him.

"Nice. Middle Names?" He asks, sitting back and relaxing finally.

"Samuel Varvatos and Joel Armani." I tell him with a smirk. He laughs and hits my shoulder.

"Leave it to you to name your sons after your favorite clothing brands. God forbid you have a daughter. You'd probably name her Porsche." He says, laughing again.

"Nah, I'm more of a Ferrari man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Yes, this is a Delena story, but it's going to take time to get there... so be patient with me. I already about have half of the chapters planned out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Closer To The Edge~<br>**__**Chapter 3; Part 1**_

"_Things will happen in your life that you can't stop, but that's no reason to shut out the world. There's a purpose for the good and for the bad." Crazy Pete _

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

After two days of sitting beside Elena's hospital bed, holding the twins, and answering calls, it finally sunk in. She wasn't waking up anytime soon.

She isn't waking up right now.

I break down, right then and there. Begging her, Ric, god, anyone to just let her be ok. It lasts for a couple hours before I finally find the strength to quiet down. The tears keep coming but I have a thought.

_Yes, Elena isn't awake. But she's alive and she'll be with you soon. Meanwhile you have two sons that need you. You can either be the father they deserve, or you can let the pain take over. _

_I have to be strong._

With that thought I stop the tears, wipe them away, and straighten my disheveled appearance. I gather my things, and load them into the car. Then I drive home, pick up the two car-seat's Elena chose, and drive back to the hospital. A nurse helps me install the bases of them in the back seat, one by each window. Then I take the car-seat's and walk to the nursery.

"Hello my identical midgets, we're going home today. I hate to put you in these damn things but it's the law so..." I tell them.

I pick Samuel up, buckling him into the car-seat and lying a blanket over his lower body. Then it's Joel's turn, he whines a little but doesn't break into a full blown shriek. Samuel seems to be the quiet one, while Joel is the exact opposite and always has the need to be noticed. I carry a car-seat in each arm out to the car, lock the car-seat's in, and then we're on our way home.

"Welcome home" I say once we're inside. Since they're wide awake I give them a full tour of the house, and save their bedroom for last.

"Soooo... what do you think?" I ask. The room is lime green (my choice). The cribs, changing table, and rocking chair are black (also my choice).

"Your moms friends sent us clothes, diapers, and all that cool stuff. So you guys are set for like... the next three years of life." I tell them, smirking. Neither of them look towards the room, both sets of eyes stay staring at my face.

* * *

><p>The next five days are spent feeding, changing, bathing, and soothing the twins. They are not spent sleeping, changing out of pajamas, answering calls, or leaving the house. I don't want anyone else around me or them. I don't need their pity or their help. My phone and laptop have been turned off since we got home. The hospital is the only one with the home phone number, so they'll call if something changes with Elena.<p>

"Finally" I sigh as I'm lying on the couch with the babies side by side on my chest. They both just fell asleep after half an hour of screaming.

A knock on the door echoes throughout the living room. I jump up with a baby in each arm and climb the stairs, kicking my bedroom door shut behind me and lying down with the twins. I close my eyes and pray for sleep while mentally applauding myself for locking the doors.

I lie there for an hour. The twins never stir and sleep never comes. Then it hits me. I requested a break from my manager to help Elena with the pregnancy and newborns. That break is over in three weeks. Elena's still out cold... and... I can't leave the twins.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3; Part 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>One week later and I decide it's time to go have the talk I've been desperately trying to avoid.<p>

"We're going to go see mommy soon, Sammy." I tell him while putting his second empty bottle of the day into the sink.

"I'll try not to interrupt Joel's beauty sleep but no promises, k." I say as I carry him to his car-seat. "Just hang out for a second and I'll go get your brother. Be right back." I tell him, walking up the stairs and into the babies room.

Joel is still sound asleep in his crib, sucking the hell out of a pacifier. "I've heard pacifier addicted is a nasty habit, buddy." I whisper, smirking slightly. I lift him into my arms carefully, waking Joel up is never a pretty thing. To my surprise he stays asleep as I buckle him into his car-seat beside Sammy.

As soon as I shut the car door all hell breaks loose, and as soon as Joel freaks out, Sammy freaks out. "Guys, come on. We're almost there and then I'll take you out, I promise." I say, trying to sooth them and not having any luck.

* * *

><p>Luckily it only takes twenty minutes to arrive at the hospital. As soon as they're both in my arms they stop crying, as if a switch had been flipped. "...drama queens." I murmur as we ride the elevator to Elena's room. The lights are dim when we enter the white room. Depressing almost. I sit down in the chair next to Elena's bed and lie the twins on the blanket.<p>

"See how big they've gotten 'Lena? Still exactly alike, but only on the outside. Samuel is quiet most of the time, and he kinda just observes the world. Joel on the other hand is a terror. He wants what he wants, exactly when he wants it. I think he has his bottle and nap schedule memorized already. I have to remember to dress them differently, mostly because I don't want to mix them up. That would seriously suck."

"But that's not what I came to talk to you about." I say, playing with Joel's fingers. "My break ends in two weeks. I have to go back to traveling, Elena."

"I don't want to leave you or the twins, but this is how I provide for us. I'd be back for Christmas, and hopefully you'll be awake by then. I was thinking about leaving the twins with Jenna, but she already has her own twins to take care of... and Ric will be with me. I just don't know what to do."

"Any suggestions?" I sigh, waiting for a reply I know won't come.

"Well since you're choosing to be silent and leave this decision entirely up to me (which we both know is a very bad idea, FYI), I guess I'll just..." My voice drops to a whisper.

"Elena, I need you to wake up."

"I know you can hear me and I need you to wake up, damn it." I say loudly, kicking leg of the chair.

"I can't do this alone. Why couldn't you just be more careful? Just wake up... please." I tell her, voice dropping back to a whisper.

"What's going on in here?" A nurse asks, walking into the room.

"Nothing." I sigh.

"It didn't sound like nothing. I could hear yelling from down the hall." She says, hands on her hips.

"I just got a little emotional. My wife isn't waking up." I tell her, keeping my eyes on the twins.

"Well that's what a coma is, sweetie. I'm sure she'll wake up when she's ready. Just give it time." She says, disappearing out the door.

"I'll be back." I whisper, standing up and kissing her forehead. I pick up the twins and make my way out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Thoughts swarm in my head on the drive home. Thoughts of everything imaginable.<p>

Once we get inside, I lie the twins down on the rug in the living room and sit down beside them.

"Well... no one has seen you guys, and we've been avoiding the world for two weeks..."

I pull out my phone and use speed dial #1.

"Damon?"

"Hey... I need my sidekick back."

"About time. I was starting..." He begins to say, and I can picture him letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna need you to book two more seats on that bus."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm not the fastest typer (is that a word?) at the moment, and my life has been incredibly busy. I know, that's no excuse, but still... and here's chapter 4. R&R! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Closer To The Edge~<br>**__**Chapter 4**_

"_Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever." -Keri Russell_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Weeks Later...<strong>_

**DPOV.**

"I. Want. Sleep." I groan, climbing out of bed and walking to the twins room. Joel is screaming his head off, waiting for his bottle of course. I pick him up and walk downstairs to heat up his bottle.

"Your killing me here, dude." I whine, crashing on the couch and holding the bottle to his mouth. He quiets instantly and starts sucking like there's no tomorrow, his crystal blue eyes staring up at me.

"Happy now?" I ask, lying my head back.

* * *

><p><em>Beep... Beep... Beep...<em>

"Ugh... it can't be bottle time already." I groan, opening my eyes to see the bright sunshine covering my room.

"Oh great." I say, looking at the alarm clock that reads 9:58am. Ric's supposed to come over and help me pack at ten. This will be the first time we've seen each other since the twins were born. I jump out of bed and walk over to my mirror to take in the damage. Hair in desperate need of a cut, eyes that look like they haven't seen sleep in years, and black pajama bottoms.

Great.

I walk out of the bedroom and down the hall to the twins room to find both their cribs empty. I run downstairs but slow when I smell waffles. I round the corner to the kitchen to find Ric standing over the stove with his favorite apron on, the twins sitting in their car-seat's, unbuckled on the table, watching him curiously.

"You scared the shit outta me. Please let me know before kidnapping my kids." I sigh. The twins eyes dart over to stare at me and I smile at them weakly.

"Sorry. They looked bored up there in those cages, so I thought I'd teach 'em how to make waffles." Ric says, turning to smirk at me.

"Fair enough." I reply, sitting down in front of the twins. They turn their heads to look at each other and start a conversation of little cooing noises.

"Whoa. When did they start that?" I ask.

"About an hour ago." Ric says, sitting a plate of waffles in front of me and sitting down to eat his own.

"That's awesome, guys." I say, letting Sammy hold my pinky.

"Hey, I was thinking... I could stay with the twins while you go say goodbye to Elena... if you want." Ric says.

I wait a moment before responding. "Thanks Ric."

"No problem, man." He says, hitting my shoulder.

* * *

><p>After breakfast the four of us are upstairs in twins room. Ric keeps them entertained as I pack their clothes, diapers, etc.<p>

"Oh I almost forgot." Ric says, walking over to the changing table. "I sat these here earlier. I had them made for the twins." He says. He holds up two onesie's, both black. One says Joel in white letters and the other says Samuel.

I laugh. "Nice. Thanks Ric. I'll put them on 'em before we leave. Well, I'm done packing their things, so I'll go start on mine."

"How about I take Joel and Sam to meet their cousins... err... aunts?" Ric says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Um... Well Jenna is Elena's aunt. So that makes your twins her cousins. Which means they're my little twins... aunts." I say, just as confused.

"Yea well... whatever. We'll go hang out with the aunts, and then when you finish packing you can just go ahead and see Elena. Come over afterward and we'll all have dinner." Ric says.

"Sounds good. Thanks man." I say, walking over to the twins. "Bye guys." I glance up at Ric, then lower my voice to a whisper. "Love you."

* * *

><p>"Soooo..." I say, twiddling my thumbs as they rest on Elena's hospital bed. "I decided to let my hair grow back out. I know how you like it shaggy." I mumble, giving her an eyebrow wiggle. "Um... guess what. Samuel's eyes are getting darker, I think they're going to be the same beautiful brown as yours. I know if you were awake you'd roll your eyes and give me that look that says <em>'get to the point, Damon'<em> so I'll just get on with it."

"I'm going back to the team..." I say proudly, even cracking a smirk. "...and I'm taking Ric with me. Now don't be upset. He'll be back before you know it."

"Alright, alright... the truth is..." I start, until Ric opens the door and walks in the room.

"I left the boys with Jenna. They're all hanging out, so I thought I'd come say hey." He says, walking over to sit beside me.

"I was just about to tell Elena the truth, Ric." I sigh.

"Oh, well... that's good. Continue." He says, motioning for me to continue.

"So anyways, the truth is... me and Ric are having an affair." I blurt out, jerking around and pressing my lips against Ric's.

"Damon... what the hell... would you get off of me." He mumbles, attempting to push me away.

"No Ric. We can't keep hiding how we feel. It isn't healthy." I say in a dramatic voice, pushing him back onto the couch.

"Damon" Ric groans, hitting my shoulder.

"What is going on in here?" An elderly nurse asks, walking into the room with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, mam. I was just admitting to my unconscious wife that I'm in love with my agent who is also my uncle." I say, pulling Ric up into a sitting position next to me. His hair is mused and his cheeks are red. He looks to the nurse and smiles, giving her two thumbs up.

"Oh my lord." She shrieks, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>After explaining everything to an unconscious Elena, picking up our luggage, and eating dinner at the Saltzman's, the four of us make the drive to the bus stop. We wait forty-five minutes, in the cold rain, for the bus to show up. I throw our bags into the side compartment and look up at the clear windows, to see all of my former teammates looking down at me expectantly. I sigh and pick up Samuel's car-seat as Ric carries Joel's. We climb the stairs and stand at the entrance of the isle, looking for our empty seats.<p>

"Ha, I told you she would dump his sorry ass." Trevor says from the front row.

"Yea but you never said anything about her leaving him with the kids. So I win." Brandon says from beside him. Trevor sighs and hands him a twenty dollar bill.

"Dicks" I mumble, walking passed them to our seats. Strapping the car-seat's in is pretty difficult but with Ric's help I get it done. Once we take our seats the bus starts to move, and I watch as Mystic Falls fades into the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry it took so long everyone. This guy I really like came back to town, and we've been hanging out. The problem is I'm too chicken to ask him out so it's seriously awkward on my side. On top of that my mom is expecting another baby boy so I've been trying to help her out as much as I can. She's going to name him Alex and my other brother is Jack. (Anyone catch the reference?) Ok enough with the excuses. Here's chapter five. R&R.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Closer To The Edge~<strong>_

**Chapter 5**

_Things could be worse. Suppose your errors were counted and published every day, like those of a baseball player. ~Author Unknown_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>I've decided to keep track of all the things that happen while we're away. I know you never want to miss a single second of life, so this is for you. I'm probably getting weird looks right about now for writing in a notebook, but what the hell. The boys seem to love Ric, but I've warned him that if they call him Daddy first, he's dead. This is our first night on the bus. The babies are asleep, thank god, but the other guys don't seem to like having them here. You can feel the tension in the air. I wish I could say it doesn't bother me, but it does. These men used to be like brothers to me and now the only attention I seem to earn is either a glare, or a look of pity. If you were here you'd probably tell me everything will be ok, but since you aren't... I don't know. I never thought I could love you anymore than I did when we first met. I was wrong. Every second without you I realize how much more there is to love. I'll never take you for granted again. I love you.<em>

_Love,  
><em>_Damon_

"You should sleep, buddy." Ric says as my eyes get heavy. He reaches over to take the notebook and pen, placing it beside his seat for safe keeping. "Damon, look at me." He says, tilting my chin up. I struggle to keep my eyes open, thankfully the dark circles are less prominent now that it's dark in the bus.

"What?" I mumble.

"The twins are ok. Everything's ok. You can rest now." Ric says seriously. I sigh and lie my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes with a sigh.

"Thanks Ric." I murmur before the darkness envelops me.

If I would've remained awake for another moment I might've heard Ric's faint reply of "anytime, Mr. Awesome".

* * *

><p>\<br>3rd Person.

A loud, annoying, ringing awakes Damon from his first restful sleep in weeks.

"Ric" Damon groans, leaving his head against Ric's shoulder and smacking his knee. "Get up."

"Hmm?" He groans, reaching up to rub his eyes as they adjust to the bright sun that shines through the bus windows. "What's going on?" He groans, glancing at Damon and then towards the sleeping twins.

"Your dick is ringing." He mumbles, closing his eyes.

"Huh?" Ric says confusedly, before looking down at his pants. "My phone is in the cup holder." He says, tiredly, looking to his phone and then back to Damon.

"Well something is ringing." Damon groans, sighing before falling back asleep. Ric glances towards Damon's pants and sure enough, the front pocket of his jeans is vibrating.

"It's your dick that's ringing, idiot." Ric chuckles, carefully taking the device out of Damon's pocket and putting it to his ear. "Hello?" He says, voice still husky from sleep.

"Mr. Salvatore?" A feminine voice asks, attempting to sound sexy but failing miserably.

"Katherine?" Ric asks, amused that she would have the guts to call Damon after these years and with all that's happened.

"Butler boy?" She groans. Ric can clearly picture the look of disgust that settles on her face in his mind.

"I'm an agent, not a butler." Ric groans, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Is Damon around?" She asks.

"Yea he's right here, sleeping on top of me." He tells her, smirking slightly.

"Excuse me?" She asks. Her obnoxious attitude taking over her voice.

"You heard me. Damon is asleep. On top of me." Ric says slowly, while trying to hold back a laugh.

"...knew he was gay" She murmurs.

"Yea, sorry that you had to find out about us like this." Ric sighs, glancing over to see Samuel staring at him with a smile. He pushes Damon's sleeping form back against the seat, and walks over to take the baby into his arms before sitting back down.

"Wait... Does that mean when I heard the rumor that Damon got married..." Katherine says, voice changing to what sounds like an accusation.

"Yea, we tied the knot awhile ago. Guess your invite got lost in the mail." Ric says, faking sadness. Samuel smiles at him, reaching towards his face.

"...oh my god." She shrieks before hanging up on him. A grand smile settles onto Ric's face as he hands the phone to Sam.

"That was fun. When you're older I'll teach you how to deal with bitches, just as efficiently as I do."

* * *

><p>"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go." Damon murmurs, tucking his jersey in frantically. "Ok...done." He says, grabbing his Gatorade and running up towards the stadium. Ric stands, waiting for him, with Sam and Joel in baby carriers against his chest. "Wish daddy luck." Damon says, kissing the tops of their heads and disappearing down the corridor.<p>

"_Daddy _has lost it." Ric mumbles, following after Damon at a much slower pace.

* * *

><p>"You all did fine." Ric says, shaking his head.<p>

"No, Ric, we didn't do _fine_." Damon groans, while soaking in his tub of ice water.

"You still won." Ric tells him.

"Doesn't matter. I struck out every single freakin' time." Damon says.

"So? Are you gonna make me tell you the Babe Ruth story again?" Ric says, raising an eyebrow. Damon makes a face of disgust and shakes his head frantically.

"Any word from Jenna?" Damon asks, but Ric sees the hidden question immediately.

"Nothing's changed, man. She's still out like a light, sorry." He sighs.

* * *

><p>"You have your mommy's eyes. Did you know that? I'm sure she'll be happy when she finds out." Ric coos, letting a tired and content Samuel suck on his pinky.<p>

Damon, on the other hand, is in a different predicament. He holds Joel in the crook of his arm, trying to get him to stop crying, but he won't have it. His screams get louder, face turning red as he pushes his lungs to the max. Which causes Damon's groans to get louder as his patience wears thin.

"Damon maybe we should trade. I can try and get Joel to sleep while you hold Sam." Ric says, sighing. Damon shakes his head defiantly, refusing to give up. Ric sighs and sits back down with Samuel, watching as the fight continues.

"Shut that brat up." Trevor yells, covering his ears with a pillow. Damon turns to shoot him a death glare before returning his attention to Joel.

"Find you wanna scream, then scream." Damon says, voice rising to a yell. "Scream Joel, scream." He yells. Joel's cries pause for a millisecond as he glances up at his father curiously, before he starts his noise again. "There you go. Let it out. AHHHHHHH." Damon yells, throwing his head back. Joel goes silent, smiling slightly before closing his eyes and snuggling into Damon's chest.

"Thank the lord." Trevor murmurs, putting his headphones back on and re-entering his own world.

"See? He just needed to let some things out. He doesn't like being ignored." Damon sighs, sitting down with a now sleeping Joel.

"You did good, kid." Ric says, patting Damon's shoulder with his free hand. "You did good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Short, filler chapter. But something important does happen...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Closer To The Edge~<br>**_**Chapter 6**

_If the grass looks greener on the other side, its just a sign that you haven't been watering your own grass. -Unknown_

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd****Person.**

"Ric, I swear to god, if you don't stop humming Old Mac Donald I'm going to murder you." Damon groans, opening his eyes.

"But the boys like it." Ric says in his baby voice. "Damon, look."

"What?" He sighs, lifting his head to glance at the babies. "What the..." He says in astonishment. Samuel and Joel lie in Ric's arms, staring up at him with big smiles on their faces. Damon takes Joel into his arms, a huge grin on his face.

"Isn't that great?" Ric coo's, rocking Sammy back and forth slightly. Two of Damon's teammates lean forward from behind them to look at the twins.

"That's fuc..." Mikey starts.

"No, no, no. You can't talk like that around them." Damon says, smacking the back of Mikey's head.

"Sorry. What I meant to say was, that's _freakin'_ awesome." He laughs.

"Better." Damon sighs.

"What are you bitches talking about now?" Trevor yells from the front of the bus.

"The twins just smiled, Trev." Mikey yells happily.

"Why should I give a shit?" Trevor groans, pulling his headphones back on.

"So can I hold 'em?" Mikey asks. Damon glances at him nervously, thinking it through.

"I wanna hold one too." Ray says from beside him.

"I asked first." Mikey whines.

"You can both hold one." Ric says. "Come on, Damon. They'll be fine." He adds, noticing Damon's look of horror.

"Fine." He says, holding Joel up as Mikey pulls him into his arms. Ric does the same with Sammy, passing him to Ray. The two young men sit back against the seats, looking down at the babies in wonder.

"Awesome" They both murmur.

* * *

><p>The next half of the day is spent passing the twins around the bus. The only people that refuse to be a part of it are Trevor and Brandon. They seem to hate all the attention the babies are earning, much to Damon's amusement.<p>

"Ok, everyone off the bus, get dressed, and then meet me on the field. It's picture time." The coach announces once they pull to a stop. Everyone exits the bus in a blur, leaving Damon and Ric sitting alone.

"Um where did my kids go?" Damon asks, glancing around at the empty seats.

"Apparently they move faster than us now." Ric laughs, climbing off the bus behind Damon. They find the team in the locker room. Some fully dressed, some half dressed, and some completely bare.

"Ok who has who?" Ric yells as Damon changes into his home team uniform.

"I have Joel." Caleb yells.

"I have Sammy." Austin adds.

"Everybody out on the field in five. We'll be waiting in the shade." Ric says, taking the twins into his arms and leaving Damon and the team in the locker room.

"Salvatore."

"Yea?" A shirtless Damon asks in reply, looking up to see his coach walking towards him with a small bag.

"I thought since your boys were gonna be joining us this season, they deserved to have some _bling_ of their own." He says happily, handing the bag over to him. Once dressed, Damon walks out to Ric before opening the bag. He pulls out two onesies, striped just like the teams uniforms, and with zero's on the backs.

"Check this out, Ric." Damon says, holding them up for him to see.

"Well would you look at that. Coach took my idea." He sighs. Damon rolls his eyes and the men quickly change the babies into their uniforms.

"Alright, everyone get in order. Armstrong, Bates, Iero, Johnson, Salvatore, Way, and Williams, down in the front. Your the shortest." The coach announces. "Everyone else standing in the back."

"Salvatore, hold the kids in your arms, facing the camera. Way, stop touching the kids foot. Bates, stop making obnoxious faces. Saltzman, get out of the god damned shot." The camera man yells.

"Ready, and..." _Click._

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"Here's the picture. You only get one copy for now, until we get them printed up and the cards made." Ric says, handing the 8x10 picture to me.

I study it closely, going over every face and every detail. The bottom reads the names in ABC order. Near the end is _#19 Damon Levi Salvatore, #0 Samuel Varvatos Salvatore, #0 Joel Armani Salvatore. _

"Today was a good day." Ric says quietly around midnight.

"Yea, it kinda was." I sigh.

"I think I'm gonna call the girls and tell 'em goodnight." Ric sighs.

"K, you do that. I think I'll write a little bit." I tell him.

_They smiled today. Actual smiles. Not from gas this time, but from happiness. I admit I was a bit overjoyed at first. The team is warming up to them. Well, everyone except Trevor and his minions. We took team pictures. The coach even gave the boys their own little uniforms. I'll show them to you when we get home. Mikey actually wanted me to sing him to sleep. Yea... that's Mikey. I miss you, and I feel the emptiness when no ones looking. It hurts more and more as I..._

"Phones ringing." Ric murmurs, tossing me my cell and going back to his conversation with Jenna.

"Damon speaking." I mumble, suppressing a yawn.

"Mr. Salvatore, this is Mystic Falls General Hospital. I called to inform you that your wife woke up an hour ago."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I really wanted this chapter to be perfect but it never felt right so I kept rewriting it. Still not too happy with it but I felt everyone had been waiting long enough.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Closer To The Edge~<br>**_**Chapter 7**

"_Love doesn't hide. It stays and fights. It goes the distance, that's why love is so strong. So it can carry you all the way home." -Gilbert Parker  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>3<span>rd Person.**

"I need off this bus right now." Damon says loudly, bending down to throw on Ric's flip flops.

"Yes, sir." The elderly driver replies, slowing the bus to a crawl and pulling to the side of the road.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Alaric asks, trying to keep the twins asleep.

"I have to get home." Damon says hurriedly, standing and shoving his cell and wallet into the pockets of his jeans.

"No, you don't. You need to finish this season before the coach gets fed up and kicks you out for good." Ric says angrily, grabbing hold of Damon's wrist.

"She's awake Ric. She's awake." He says, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "I have to go." He adds.

"Go. Me and the boys will catch a flight home in the morning. I'll take care of them, Damon, just get home to your wife." Alaric says, giving his wrist a squeeze before releasing it.

"Thanks Ric." Damon calls, running to the door of the bus. "Love you, man." He calls.

"Be careful." Ric yells after him as he disappears from sight. "Your daddy is one crazy son of a bitch." Ric sighs, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"To the nearest airport please." I say, handing the cab driver a fifty.

"I don't have change..." He starts. Damon shakes his head.

"Keep it. Just drive." He tells him.

"Yes sir."

"One ticket to Richmond, Virginia." I tell the attendant.

"Will that be coach, sir?" She says, eying my rubber flip flops, faded jeans, smelly Yankee jersey, and unwashed hair. I give her a death glare and shake my head.

"First class, ASAP." I say quickly, pulling out my wallet and placing the largest bill I have onto the counter. Her eyes go wide.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." She says, typing something onto the computer in front of her.

"Thank you." I sigh.

"Third row on the right."

"Thanks." I say, dropping into the seat with a sigh.

_In three hours we'll be together again, love.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

"Feels weird, doesn't it?"

"Excuse me?" I say, looking up to see a dark haired man -more like a boy- not much taller than me, walk into my room with a tray of junk food and coffee.

"Being awake again. It must've been strange. Was it like you were dreaming the whole time? Or just a really long sleep? Or does it feel like no time has passed?" He says quickly, sitting the tray on my lap and sitting down in the chair next to me.

"I guess it feels like no time has passed. Like I just took a nap." I tell him, shrugging. "Thanks for the coffee and stuff." I tell him, sipping the hot brown liquid.

"No problem. I know it's not the best, but it's they have. At least it's strong." He says, smiling weakly. I notice he uses the right side of his mouth to talk and not the left.

"Strong it most definitely is." I say, coughing. "I'm Elena." I tell him, smiling.

"Gerard." He says, returning the smile and shaking my hand.

"So are you visiting?" I ask, looking at his hooded, one piece skeleton pajamas that match his black hair.

"No. I'm a patient here actually." He sighs, a look of sadness taking over his childlike features.

"Oh...me too." I say stupidly.

"Yea, I know." He laughs. His laugh is more like a loud giggle, but a cute one.

I spend the next three hours talking to Gerard, who I learn is gay, and a brilliant 17 year old artist that loves comics, music, and his older brother. He has a fatal disease that effects your brain called Mitochondrial Encephalopathy, and his parents admitted him permanently when they found out.

He's slightly shy, but get him talking about comics or music and he never shuts up. Even the occasional nurse stops to listen to him talk, entranced by his dark hair that hangs above his shoulders and his hazel eyes. I doubt they actually heard a word he said.

He distracts me from depressing thoughts of my babies and Damon.

We become fast friends.

* * *

><p>"So when do I get my own pair of those?" I ask, pulling his white hood down over his eyes playfully. We're sitting indian style with our knees touching on the white bed.<p>

"When you beg the doctors and tell them that you'll die if you don't have them." He replies, smiling and pushing the hood back so he can see.

"Ah so that's how you work? Guilt trips. Nice." I tell him, laughing. It feels good to laugh, like I haven't done it in ages.

"My diabolical master plans are none of your business. Unless..." He says, tapping his chin like he's in deep thought.

"Unless what?" I ask.

"...You become my partner in crime." He finishes, flashing a grin of small, crooked, white teeth.

"I'd love to, but I already have a partner in crime. Sorry." I tell him, my mind returning to thoughts of Damon.

"Hmm so you're married?" He asks, reaching down to play with the ring on my left hand.

"Happily, and apparently I have two sons that I have yet to meet." I tell him.

"What are their names?" He asks, voice going quiet.

"My husband is Damon -I love him to death- and the nurse said he named my sons..." I sigh.

"Hmm, that bad huh?" He asks.

"You have no idea." I murmur. "Samuel Varvatos and Joel Armani." I tell him, playing with a loose thread in the blanket. He falls onto his back, laughing hysterically.

"Hey! It's so not funny." I say loudly, struggling to hold back my own laughter. I hit his knee and shake my head.

"It is too and you know it." He says, sitting up and clutching his chest. "I'm guessing he likes designer clothes?" He says, smiling.

"Again, you have no idea." I say, smiling at the thought of Damon's walk-in closet.

"Well I can't wait to meet 'em." He says, intertwining each of his hands with my own.

"You won't have to wait that long." A voice says from the doorway. I don't need to look up to know who it belongs to.

"Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did everyone feel about Gerard? Unnecessary? Confusing? Annoying? Lovable? :P<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Ok, I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted their reunion to go, that's why it's so vague and short. Sincere apologies to those that were expecting awesomeness. I'm lacking in it lately. **

**BTW: Just watched the movie Arthur (with Russel Brand) and it was pretty awesome.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Closer To The Edge~<br>**_**Chapter 8**

_"My daddy said, that the first time you fall in love, it changes you forever and no matter how hard you try, that feeling just never goes away."  
>-Nicholas Sparks (<span>The Notebook<span>)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

"Damon." The name tasted like home on my lips. He was my home.

"Elena." He sighs, still planted at the doorway, eyes flashing from me, to Gerard, to our linked hands. A flash of pain crosses his face but its gone before I can comfort him. I want to scream, to yell at him to cross the room and take me in his arms. To kiss away the emptiness I feel because of the space between us. It may feel like minutes to me, but it must've felt like forever to him.

Gerard senses the tension and gives my hands a squeeze before dropping them and climbing off the bed to walk over to Damon. The small boy in the skeleton pajamas stops in front of Damon, giving him a salute, and exiting the room with quiet steps. I let out a small laugh, thinking about Damon, and how he must feel like he's entered the psychiatric ward. In some ways he has.

He turns to look at me once he hears the laugh. A months worth of emotions flashing across his face. I recognize some of them...love, happiness, regret, indecision, pain, fear, and (again) love all in a matter of seconds. He crosses the room in three strides, climbing onto the bed and pulling me against his chest. Neither of us talk, afraid that all of this might disappear and we'll wake up from dreaming. We stay like that for awhile until I feel him fall asleep underneath me.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"What did I miss?" She asks at 6:03am.

I thought it would take forever to catch her up on everything, but I soon realized that even though it felt like an eternity had passed, in reality it had only been a month and a half.

Her first tears fell when I told her about the many adventures on the bus.

My first tears followed soon after.

"I need to see them. I need to hold them and love them. I need them to love me..."

"They already do, Elena. You're their mom. And everyone has told them so much about you, I bet they feel like they already know you." I tell her, wiping away her tears with my thumb.

"I love you Damon." She whispers, burying her head against my chest.

"I love you too... so much."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV.<strong>

"Knock, knock."

"Gerard?" I ask, sitting up to see him peak his head through the door.

"I brought breakfast, thought maybe we could all eat together."

"Thanks, I'm starving. Come sit over here on the bed, and don't worry about Damon. He sleeps like a rock and we can wake him up in a bit. I could tell he was exhausted." I tell him. He smiles and, carrying the tray of food, crosses the room and sits down on the edge of the bed, being careful to avoid sitting on Damon's feet.

"We have eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, fruit, and coffee." He says happily.

"Mmm." I moan, popping a piece of bacon into my mouth. "You have no idea how good hospital food tastes right now. You are officially a saint." I tell him in between chews. He winks and begins eating his own piece.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV.<strong>

"...just sent me the acceptance letter when the doctors diagnosed me. I was crushed to say the least but I knew I could still finish high-school and go to college. Well... that's what I thought. Like I said earlier, that didn't happen thanks to my so called _parents._"

"Well, some people are like that. It just means we have to love the people that aren't like that aren't.. a tiny bit more. You have your brother Michael. What did you say he did again?" Elena replies.

"Oh, he plays ba..."

"Lena?" I groan, lifting my head slightly.

"Morning, love." She says, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Come back to bed." I whisper, kissing her forearm.

"I am in bed." She laughs. I roll my eyes.

"You know what I meant."

"I'm talking to...why don't you...Damon?" The darkness envelopes my mind once again, pulling me back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And just because there was some confusion...Damon didn't faint or die or anything, he was just falling back asleep. Hope that helps. XD<strong>


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Closer To The Edge~<br>**__**Epilogue**_

_"Difficult times have helped me to understand better than before,  
><em>_how infinitely rich and beautiful life is in every way,  
>and that so many things that one goes worrying about<br>are of no importance whatsoever."_

_-Isak Dinesen_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god...they're both so beautiful."<p>

"They're all yours, love."

"No. They're ours."

"Promise you'll never leave me again. I don't think I would be able to deal with that kind of feeling twice."

"I promise I'll never intentionally leave you. Ever."

"That's not the same thing."

"Yes it is."

"Not to me."

"I love you."

"I love all three of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry everyone. I am just completely burnt out when it comes to Delena stories.<strong>


End file.
